battledebatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akatsuki
Akatsuki is an Assassin from the anime and light novel series Log Horizon. She is level 90 at the beginning of the series, and progresses in level throughout. Her abilities remain the same throughout the story. Known Abilities Accel Fang Slashes an enemy while running by quickly. Deals slightly lower than average damage, but increases attack speed for a short time after it hits. This increase stacks with each hit, up to +50%. Assassinate A high-powered attack. When performed on a player ten levels or more below the user, the target is usually killed instantly. The attack can deal up to 10,000 base damage. Atrophy Break Uses a throwing knife aimed at the opponent's nerves to paralyze them for a few seconds. The target's movement speed is lowered after the paralysis wears off. Dark Vision Provides night vision for the user, determined by the user's level. Deadly Dance An attack without a high level of base power, which increases in damage up to eight times when used consecutively. It has a base cooldown of one second. Fatal Ambush After preparing the weapon and storing energy, this skill unleashes a powerful attack that uses the strength of the whole body. The higher the level, the easier this skill is to use. Hide Shadow Hide Walk Allows the user to quickly run to the blind spot of their opponent, increasing the hit rate and critical hit rate of the next attack. The skill has little to no cast time or cooldown time, but using it repeatedly will quickly drain the user's mana. Pain Needle Cats an object with poison (if available) and throws it at the target with minimal movement. Poison effect is instantaneous, but less powerful than some other poisons. Paralyzing Blow Applies paralyzation poison to the blade, if available. Peek-a-Boo Hides the user, and drastically increases the aggro loss rate while in effect. A shadow effect is applied to them. Poison Fog An area of effect attack that generates a poisonous green fog. Duration, power, and range are all affected by skill rank. Shake Off Throws a smoke bomb at the ground and makes a smoke screen, completely blocking the line of sight to the user. It has a base cooldown of twelve hours. Silent Move Silent Sniper Marks an enemy without notifying them. While an enemy is marked, the user's hit rate, critical hit rate, and damage go up for that particular target. While an opponent is marked, the user's evasion is reduced. The user cannot use this skill while moving. Sneak Stealth Blade A powerful attack that greatly increases its damage if it hits the target from behind. Sweeper Delivers a finishing blow with minimal movement, instantly killing enemies that are near death or a considerably lower level. Tracking Trinket Walk Greatly reduces the user's aggro. Venom Strike Automatically applies poison to the blade (if available) for the duration of the attack. Provides a chance to poison the target, causing damage over time. Wide Sense Gear Sets First Set Kiln-Turned Tenmoku Sword * Black ceramic blade * Doesn't reflect light Black Costume of Eternal Night * Designed with colors that melt into the darkness * Increases abilities of the wearer in proportion to the surrounding darkness Heliotrope Hairpin * Increases luck and magical defense * If the pin is destroyed by the wearer, it increases the aggro of monsters in the area Second Set Haganemushi-Tatara * A powerful short sword * Causes armor it strikes to immediately rust away * Causes an opposing blade to grow duller each time it strikes Category:Characters Category:Log Horizon (Guild) Category:Log Horizon (Series)